Plugins
Plugin List And Features Used For The EX Server. -Factions: Features: *Allows The Creation of Guilds Known as "Factions" *Factions Can Claim Territory, Which Allows ONLY It's Members to Build On The Claimed Land. *Allows "Safe Zones" To Be Erected, Creating a Safe Haven For Players Against Monsters And PvP. ( Hitting Guards Is An Exception ) *Allow's "War" Between Two Or More Factions. Commands: *'/f create ( Faction Name )' <--- Creates A Faction. * /f invite ( Player Name ) <--- Invites a Player To The Faction. * /f claim <--- Claims The Region Where You Stand. * /f map <--- Shows An Ascii Map That Shows The Current Neutral Lands And Conquered Lands. -Seasons: Features: * Changes The In-Game Seasons Every Few Days Along With A Message. -SlowHealth: Features: *Allows Health ( Hearts ) Regeneration Over Time. -ContainerProtect: Features: *Protect's Your Chest, Container Or Dispenser Using 4 Simple Commands. Commands: * /cp 1 <--- The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now On Will Be Public. * /cp 2 <--- The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now On Will Be Private. *'/cp 3 ' <--- Only The Listed Names Can Use The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now. *'/cp 4 ' <---- Only The Listed Groups Can Use The Chest, Container Or Dispenser You Will Drop From Now. -Permissions: Features: *Allows The Server To Simplify Who Can Use What Features And / Or Add Restrictions. Put Into Simple Words, It Lets The Server Put People Into Different Groups With Different Restrictions. I.E Only Admins Can Build Anywhere They Want -iConomy 5: Features: *Creates A Currency System In The Server. *The In Game Currency Is Called Gems, and the Minor Currency Is Silver. ('' I.E. 100 Silver = 1 Gem'') -LevelCraft: Features: *One Of The Bigger Features In The Server Which Adds An RPG Element Into The Server. *Creates An EXP Based In Game Leveling System For Mining, WoodCutting, Combat, Range, Dexterity, Farming, Excavation, Swimming, Explosives And Scavenger. More To Come As Patch/Bug Fixes Allow. Commands: *'/lvl all' <--- Shows You A List Of Your Ability Levels Along With EXP. * /lvl unlocks ' <--- Shows How Much Restrictions You Have Unlocked For That Specific Ability. ( I.E. Level 5 Mining Lifts The Restriction To Use A Stone Pickaxe )'' * '''/lvl notify <--- Shows Exp Gain. ( Note: Not Very Useful. It Will Spam Your Screen. ) * /lvl shout <--- Shows Off Your Ability Level Throughout The Server. * NOTE: IMPORTANT This Is Your Ability Levels, Which Is A Different Entity From The Skill Levels. Though They May Have The Same Name They Give Different Restrictions And Buffs To Your Character. ''' ''I.E. '' 'Ability WoodCutting: Allows You To Equip Higher Level Axes And Increases Chopping Speed. ' 'While, ' '''Skill WoodCutting: Increases Your Chance To Get A Double Drop Proc And Increases Feller Ability Duration. -mcMMO: Features: *Adds Another RPG Element Into The Server By Adding Customized Skill Leveling For Your Character Including Taming And Acrobatics. *Another Massive Feature In The Server, This Adds An "Ability" For Most Tools And Weapons Including Unarmed. ( Most Abilities Semi-Activates When You Right Click With A Tool / Weapon And Fully Activates The Moment You Start Using It. '') *Add's Cooldowns To The Specified Abilities. *Adds A Party System. *Adds A Repair System. (''You Can Repair Weapons / Armor / Tools By Right Clicking On An Iron Block.) *Additional Party Chat System. (Optional) Commands: *'/stats' <--- Shows You A List Of All Your Skill Levels. *'/' <--- Shows You A Detailed Information About A Certain Skill. I.E. /mining, /Acrobatics, /Axes, /Swords ( Note: This Command Does Not Work For Abilities. Only Skills. Further Explanation At The End. ) *'/party '<--- Creates A Party. *'/invite ' <--- Invites A Player To Your Party. *'/accept' <--- Accepts A Party Invitation. *'/ptp ' <--- Teleports To Your Party Member's Location NOTE: IMPORTANT This Is Your Skill Levels, Just As I've Mentioned Above Is Different From Your Abilities Even If They Have The Same Name. Just A Few Hours In Game And You Will Get Used To It. -Citizens: Features: *Creates NPC's That Can Give Out Information, Trade Items, Guard Locations And In The Near Future Act as Bodyguards. ('' Citizens NPC are Untargettable )'' -MobBounty: Features: *Allows The Server To Make Mobs Drop Money, With The Help Of iConomy. -MobLoot: Features: *Allows The Server To Edit Mob Item Drops. -WorldEdit: Features: *An Amazing Tool For Quickly Editing, Saving, Loading And Building Structures/Terrain For Your Server. -WorldGuard: Features: *An Amazing Anti-Grief World Protection Program, In Conjunction With WorldEdit. -npcx: Features: *Creates Targettable, Living, Interacting NPC's With Pathfinding In Your Server. An Indeed Formidable Plugin. *NPC's Fight back When Attacked, Actively Target Mobs That Come Within Range. *Can Add A Set Of Keywords To Create Role Play Possibilities. Depending On The Word You Use In Your Conversation, The NPC Can Respond Accordingly. *QUEST GIVERS! BLACKSMITHS! WIZARDS! HEALERS! -easyRPG: Features: *Adds More Spice In Your Server By Adding Even More RPG Elements. *Enables An EXP Based Class System. *Activatable Skills. *5 Different Classes! ( And More Coming! ) *The Ability To Distribute Your Stat Points Earned per Level To Your Primary And Secondary Stats. ( The Damage Calculation Is Your Primary Statistic Divided By The Enemies Secondary Stat. ) I.E. A Warrior With 10 Primary Stat Hits A Zombie With 5 Secondary Stat For 2 Damage ( 10/5=2 ) Commands: * /rpgstats '''<--- Shows Your Class, Current Level, EXP And Statistic Points */class''' <--- Shows The Class List/ * /class ''' <--- Picks The Class. */classchange ' <--- Changed Your Class. ( Reduces Your Current Exp By Half.) * '/skill''' <--- Shows You A List Of Your Obtained Skills *'/skill ' <--- Activates The Selected Skill. * /points '<--- Shows How Much Stat Points You Currently Have * '/add <1 Or 2> ''' <--- Add's Stat Points To Your Primary Or Secondary Stats. '''1 = Primary ''( Add For More Damage And Mana Pool Per Level For Certain Classes )'' 2 = Secondary '( Add For More Defense Against All Attacks, Excluding Spells ) * '/xp <--- Shows Current And Next Levels EXP. -xAuth: Features: *Creates A Login Feature For Your Server, Never Again Will Someone Else Log Into The Server With Your Name And Steal All Your Diamonds! *Passwords Are Encrypted Even To The Host -MobArena: Features: *An Extremely Fun Feature To Add Into Your Server! With Hordes And Hordes Of Monsters Spawning Against You, How Long Can You Last? *Fight With A Team Of Gladiators In The Mob Arena For Great Prizes The Higher The Wave Level You Beat! Commands: * /ma join '<--- Joins The Mob Arena Lobby * '/ma leave '<--- Leaves The Mob Arena * '/ma spec <--- Spectates The Current Arena Fight! -PvPReward: Features: *Creates PvP Even More Intense With A Chance To Drop A Percentage Of The Money You Are Holding Along With All Your Items To Your PK'er. *Reputation/Karma System That Lowers Your Reputation Every Time You PK Branding You An Outlaw Increasing Drop Percentage And Money Taken Away From You On Death. Commands: *'/pvp kdr '<--- Display total kills and deaths. *'/pvp karma '<--- Display current Karma level and Karma level to be an Outlaw. *'/pvp outlaws' <--- List current Outlaws. -MonsterHunt: Features: *Time To Stop Hiding In Your Bunkers And Come Out On Night Time For Some Mob Hunting! *Prizes For People Who Top The Kills Per Night! *PK'ing Other Players Is also A Valid And Quick Way To Get Points During The Hunt! Commands: *'/hunt' <--- used to sign up for the event. Inactive if you have disabled signing up. *'/huntstatus' <--- will display status of the plugin (counting or not counting), current player score and optionally time until counting stops *'/huntscore' <--- will display player's personal highscore. -Fight: Features: *Ever Played Arena In World Of Warcraft? Well... This is the More Epic MineCraft Version. Commands: * /fight <--- Fight In The Arena! * /fight leave '<--- Leaves The Current Fight * '/fight watch <--- Spectate Some Awesome PvP! -BedRespawn: Features: *Respawn... At Your Last Right Clicked Bed. -WhichMob: Features: *Select Which Mobs To Spawn Naturally. -NaturalGiants: Features: *Spawn Giants Naturally. -AntiHack: Features: *Blocks Bugs, Glitches And Hacks. -Announcer: Features: *Capability to add and alter custom announcements. *Announces a random one of these announcements server-wide every X minutes. -nChat: Features: *Adds Groups And Colors Into Your Chat Making It Less... Spammy? -SunScreen: Features: *Mobs DONT Burn In Daylight! But that's okay. just go kill em! -CraftBook: Features: *CraftBook adds a number of original gameplay elements to Minecraft from switchable bridges to elevators to gates (including flood gates)! It also has redstone support, allowing you to wire up pumpkins and use integrated circuits! Dungeon: Features: *Creates A "World" of Maze Dungeons That Include Mobs And Randomized Loots. *Has Difficulty: Iron, Gold And Diamond Commands: * /dungeon <--- teleports you to the dungeon lobby FireLord: Features: *Takes The Old Golden Armor / Tools / Sword Sets and Replaces Them With Fire Lord Equipments. *Gold Sword Burns Enemies for 3 Seconds Per Hit *Gold Armor Burns Enemies Attacking You For 3 Seconds *Gold Armor / Leggings / Helmet Makes Set Makes You Fire Immune Including Lava. DungeonGenerator: Features: *Generates Dungeons Showcase: Features: *Showcase all items in a half-step Block *Block protection (you can't break the step block and the block below it to prevent that the item falls down) *Multiworld *Items in a showcase can't be picked up *Only the player who created a showcase can remove it *Prevents despawning of items (Normally, drops disappear after 5 minutes) *You can setup finite and infinite shops *DropChest support (disables DropChest for absorbing the showcased items) *WorldGuard support (works out of the box) *Economy support: **iConomy 4 & 5 **BOSEconomy **Essentials Economy DoorShield: Features: *Extremely simple, lightweight plugin. *Have a use for that extra iron! *Configurable with any probability (uses doubles, so you could have 1/3.14159256535 if you wish) *It's a door. That blocks hits for you. You can't ask for anything more in life. *Permissions! Add 'door.shield' to enable door shielding. *Shielding with wooden and iron doors! *Configurable breaking probability! CommandSigns: Features: *Allows chat commands and chat messages to be send on right-clicking a sign. *Allows commands to be run on signs that players wouldn't be able to use through chat. *Sign usage can be limited to specific players or groups. *Supports 'variables' for player name and x,y,z position. *Won't allow users to gain access to forbidden commands without permission (secure). *Add a cost to use a sign, or a reward for clicking the sign! *Limit the number of times a sign can be used. *Enable and disable signs without destroying them. *Permissions-friendly *Developer API available ScrollingMenuSigns: Features: *Create a scrollable menu on any existing sign *One menu can have any number of signs displaying it *Can create a new menu as a copy of an existing menu *Add menu items to a menu - each item has a label, a command, an optionally a feedback message *Scroll through the menu with right-click, execute the current item with left-click (configurable) *Macros - run multiple commands with one click *Permissions support *CommandSigns API support *Multi-world support *Coloured sign support MultiVerse: Features: *Players can setup custom portals to teleport them to Worlds/Portals/Coordinates etc... *Players can teleport between worlds via '/mvtp WORLD' *Players can change the Spawn Point of a specific world with '/mvsetspawn' *Players can teleport to the Worlds Spawn Point using '/mvspawn' *Simple Creation of new Worlds (Nether/Normal) *Prefix Players names with the World they are in. *iConomy Support - Players pay to use a portal. TorchLight: Features: *Certain items emit light *Anti-Lag feature built in so it doesn't execute every second.